Only With You
by Lucy Morningstar
Summary: AU. Kagome pays Inuyasha a surprise visit with lunch in her mind, but things quickly escalate on a lazy spring afternoon. A fluffy, LEMONY snack bar. Oneshot, smutty!


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

[A/N: Haiiiii. I had this story sitting in my laptop for sometime, and I thought even though there isn't much to offer to the world, I just wanted to share it with you guys! Sooo enjoy this fluffy lemon bar! ]

 **Only with You**

It took Inuyasha some time to realize the ringing sound he had heard was not part of the classical symphony streaming into his ears through his headphones. He yanked them off his ears and listened again. There it was, the doorbell was ringing.

He trudged to the main door, wondering if it was another one of those pesky insurance agents. When the door opened however, it revealed instead Higurashi Kagome, and she was dripping wet to the bone.

His brows pinched. He looked at the time--it was 3.50pm.

"Higurashi Kagome," he spoke uncertainly to acknowledge her. "Are you here on appointment? Because I really don't remember you making one..."

Kagome breathed out a laugh and shook her head, removing her shoes before inviting herself in. "I didn't know you had a funny bone somewhere in there, Taisho-san. I don't need an appointment to visit you."

Inuyasha watched, agape, as she made her way into his apartment casually as can be. "I'm only having visitors by my convenience, Higurashi. I'm having a very tight schedule right now and...and why the heck are you wet?"

"It's raining outside, and I didn't have an umbrella with me." She started unpacking her things onto the low dining table.

His jaw tensed and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Next time, give me a call before you decide to come here." Inuyasha then strode back to his bedroom.

"I did!" She called out. "But you switched off your phone!"

Back in his bedroom, Inuyasha slided open his closet door, and began clawing through the heap of clothes inside. He found a fuzzy sweater and a pair of track pants, both from his university days. Beggars can't be choosy, he thought.

He returned to see a bento lunch spread on the table, and Kagome bending over to squeeze some kewpie mayonnaise on a tray of _tempura_.

It was a little late for lunch, but it was as if she knew he was famished, now that he thought of it. His stomach growled to the smell of warm soup, and it alerted Kagome to his presence.

"Here, go and change," he quickly said, pushing the wad of clothes into her arms. Inuyasha seated himself on the table, silently appraising the food presented before him. There was some curry with _katsura-don_ , _miso_ soup and of course that damn prawn _tempura_. He found himself salivating.

Inuyasha looked up and saw that she was still rooted at her spot, looking hesitatingly at him.

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped. "You are dripping wet from the rain, and I need you to change before you get a cold." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "I'll wait for you."

She beamed and scurried off. Inuyasha sat against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Around fifteen minutes later, Kagome returned. Inuyasha had boiled some green tea leaves and was pouring them each a cup of tea. He nearly tipped the teapot over at the sight of her. Kagome was a vision of...he couldn't put a finger to it. She had never worn anything of his, and the fact the clothes were probably more than five years old...it definitely recalled some remarkable memories. His sweater was of course too big for her, and his pants flowed down to the tatami mat. However he couldn't deny she looked extremely comfortable in them.

She clapped her hands together and sat down. "You must be starving. Come let's eat. _Itadakimasu_!"

" _Itadakimasu_ ," Inuyasha repeated in a low murmur, as both helped themselves to the tea.

"Is this _Shincha_ tea?" Kagome asked, in an appreciative tone.

"The publisher sent them over as a gift. I haven't been meaning to use them. But now seems like a good occasion, huh."

Kagome smiled into the cup, her cheeks red.

She ate silently. Inuyasha who was hungrier than usual, allowed himself to succumb to the offerings, and he heaved a appreciative sigh when he bit into the prawn _tempura_.

"You really cooked this, didn't you?" he asked her.

"I cooked everything," she replied triumphantly. "I realized I hadn't come to see you for quite some time now. I was scared that you might have even forgotten about little old me because of your "tight schedule"..."

She had meant it as a joke of course, but the truth was Inuyasha really hadn't been thinking much of her, since the last time they met many months ago. He had been buried deep in his new work to even think of himself.

Inuyasha nodded, feeling a bit of guilt, but that quickly disappeared when he began to slurp down his soup. This woman could open a shop!

"You _have_ been taking care of yourself right, Taisho-san?"

"Why do you ask that?" He narrowed his eyes over the bowl.

She coughed in embarrassment. "Well I just think you need a haircut..."

After they finished the meal, Kagome offered to clear the table. Inuyasha watched as she wore an apron at the kitchen sink over the silly oversized sweater. He shook his head, amused, as he cooled himself with a straw fan.

"Come to the verandah after you're done," he called out to her. Kagome shouted a yes.

Awhile later, she slided the verandah doors open and seated herself slightly behind Inuyasha. He had a lazy expression on his face, as he gazed at the lone _sakura_ tree in his garden that had started to bloom.

"Was it a hot shower that you were caught in, on your way here?" he asked, fanning himself.

She nodded. It was her first time sitting with him at the verandah, and without a subject to distract them, she felt pretty awkward. Especially when he didn't seem particularly friendly most of the time. She knew he didn't really welcome her presence there, but she still wanted to see him. Her fingers started to trace the grain on the wooden planks of the floor.

"Excuse me, Taisho-san..."

Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder and waved the straw fan gently over her, causing her hair to float around her face. Her nose crinkled in confusion. Inuyasha took her surprise as a cue to lean forward and kiss her.

It was a chaste kiss on the lips, for a chaste woman like her. Kagome gasped out loud and covered her open mouth--he had never kissed her before.

"Ta-Taisho..."

"Inuyasha," he said, pulling her hand off her face. "Call me by my first name."

She blinked rapidly and shook her head. "How could I, when you're still calling me Higurashi?"

Well, she had a point there.

"Alright, I won't force you. Til we're both ready then."

His voice had a playful lilt to it, one that she did not recognize. But what the hell. They were at the verandah, in the open air with the sweet scent of spring gracing their noses--it must have lightened his mood somehow. And it didn't help that Inuyasha was leaning so closely to her now, almost effortlessly. His shoulders were so broad and she was just a petite lady beside him.

She allowed her eyes to wash all over his face, not believing her luck as to how she had landed such a handsome man as he was. His thick brows, sharp nose, manly cheekbones, full lips...Kagome wanted to trace and memorize all of his features with her fingertips. Her eyes lowered to his chest. He was wearing a loose yukata that showed a good stretch of his bare chest...it was too much. She diverted her gaze, unaware how flushed her skin was.

"Tell me, Higurashi, what's on your mind when you're looking at me like that? Are you still hungry?"

"Oh no, I'm just feeling lucky. That I'm able to spend some time with one of Japan's most sought-after _mangakas_."

"Really, is that what you think of me? Just a successful _mangaka_?"

Her eyes dropped to her lap. Was Inuyasha testing her with a trick question? His tone seemed to suggest so. Maybe he had had his fair share of women who were only in it for the fame.

"Well the first time we met, I thought you were the most arrogant person ever. I didn't even know what your profession was. I couldn't believe my grandfather would introduce me to someone like you."

"And then?" Inuyasha adjusted his position and laid down on his side before her, while his elbow propped up his head.

She closed her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Well I still think you're arrogant now."

Inuyasha smirked as if to say "Really?" even though he thought her description of him was very matching.

"Well, I answered your question. What do you think of me, Taisho-san?"

"Hmmm.. That you're a good cook," he answered, purposely turning to look elsewhere.

Kagome pouted. "That's all?"

"Yes, and you talk too much sometimes. Sometimes I feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Like kissing you just so you would shut up."

Kagome hit his right shoulder with her fist. "How cheeky can you be!"

Inuyasha tried hard to conceal his smile. He pulled her towards him and she collapsed onto his chest, her face burning red.

"There you go again," he whispered. He grabbed her firmly by the hip and craned his neck forward so their lips would meet again.

Kagome let herself go this time. She wouldn't try to stop him, in fact she would try to go all out. Everything about him was so confident, so steady. She trusted him. She closed her eyes as his face neared hers. His gentle lips coaxed hers open and his hand began to slowly smooth down her body. She gave sighs of pleasures between his sensual caresses. He paused to kiss her again, this time his tongue moving to seek hers. Each of his movements were slow, careful and deliberate.

Kagome felt as his hand slid underneath her sweater. At first he stroked her back in a soothing manner, then his hand wandered further up. A small moan escaped his throat. She had removed her bra because it had gotten wet from the rain.

Swiftly he reached around for her breasts. He had always noted how hefty they had appeared under her clothes and now they were filling more than his palm could take. He squeezed her slightly, drawing a small squeak from her. Kagome's body had turned rigid ever since his hand had started gallivanting on its own. She was not used to it, and had been holding her breath until he started fondling her chest.

Inuyasha relaxed. "Am I going too fast?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, flustered against his chest.

He tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn't dare to meet his eyes. "Are you feeling comfortable right now? Do you want to move elsewhere?"

"No its alright. Its just that I've never been with a man before. You must think that I'm highly inexperienced and being a bore."

"Hmmmm," Inuyasha went. "Not really. On the contrary actually. It makes me want to have you even more."

Suddenly he sat up and lowered her instead onto the floor. His body hovered above hers. Kagome stared back at him, feeling vulnerable, as his dark eyes locked onto hers.

"You need to relax. I will be with you at every step. The point of this is to make the both of us feel good, isn't it?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I.. I trust you, Taisho-san."

"And I want to take care of you, Higurashi."

"Do you...do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

His features softened and Kagome was suddenly filled with an explicable sense of gratitude. She gripped the top of his shoulders and Inuyasha took it as an invitation to continue his pursuit. He buried his face into her neck, kissing her tender skin there. He gently bit at one spot, licking and nibbling the area. Kagome whimpered, her grasp tightening over him.

His head began to reach lower. Deftly, Inuyasha removed her sweater to reveal her bountiful fair breasts, capped with delightful pink nipples. His cock sprang up at the sight. To think she had been hiding these gems underneath her clothes all along. It took him all of his willpower to not pounce on her like an animal. He could do that anytime he wanted once she was really his.

He bought his hands to the sides of her breasts and pushed them against each other, presenting a delicious cleavage. Inuyasha dipped his head and helped himself to one of her protruding nipples. He slowly circled the nipple with his tongue then lashed it, teasing it lazily all the way. She writhed, her face a contraction of pleasure. He did the same to the other nipple.

He kissed and nipped her skin down to her navel, then slowly removed her track pants, or rather his track pants on her. He was right, she had skipped her underwear as well. Her curls were neatly trimmed, and Inuyasha could already smell her arousal dripping from her womanhood.

Still looking at her, he lightly brushed a finger up her slit, hitting her clit at the same time . Kagome let out a sharp moan, unexpecting that. No one had touched her there before and it was crazy, the things he was doing to her. There was an odd sensation coiling in her lower tummy and she could feel herself getting wet down there. It was too late now, Inuyasha had discovered it, and a mere touch from him had sent her senses in a disarray.

He spread her legs apart, softly kneading and stroking her thighs to soothe her. He bent down. Kagome hadn't bring dessert for his lunch just now, but this would suffice him very well.

He blew on her moist, sensitive flesh. Kagome stiffened with embarassment, not when he was staring at her nether regions so close.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," he whispered, before sending her a knowing look. Kagome blinked and wondered what he meant.

Suddenly his tongue stroked her pussy lips and instantly her hips bucked as if she had been electrocuted.

"Taisho-san! What are you...mmmmm oh my god!"

Inuyasha didn't answer her--couldn't more likely, as his mouth was too busy plundering her sweet flesh. His hands gripped onto her trashing thighs. Kagome grabbed his hair with a horrified expression as he calmly looked back at her whilst suckling on her clit.

Her eyes rolled back. She couldn't control her cries anymore. Something built up in her womb until it erupted from within her in one strangled cry. For a moment she thought she had lost her mind. Was that what they called an orgasm? It felt so good to have her pussy eaten like that--she didn't even know people did such things. She felt like a slut enjoying the pleasures he was giving her. But it was only between the both of them, and he had promised to take care of her.

Inuyasha moved to lie beside her. He reached for her face and kissed her panting lips as Kagome hugged him tightly. His right hand however was poised near her pussy and soon his fingers began to explore her, stroking the insides of her lips, and lightly teasing her throbbing clit with his thumb.

She had just came so Inuyasha took his time to prime her again. He pushed a finger inside her. She was incredibly tight, gripping his finger as if for dear life. How would his cock feel inside her? He couldn't wait to know.

Slowly he added another finger, and began to pump them in and out of her pussy. Kagome moaned in between his kisses, her eyes shut tight.

"It feels good there..." she whined. Inuyasha took it as a hint to keep that speed whilst hitting that specific spot. Soon enough, her pussy tightened again and her juices flushed out to another orgasm.

"Higurashi," Inuyasha said after a few moments, when Kagome was no longer flying in the stars and had returned to earth. "It's time that you return the favour."

"Yes, please tell me what to do," answered Kagome between labored breaths. Inuyasha stroked her head. She was always so eager to please him. He knelt up and pushed his yukata aside to reveal his long-suffering erection. Kagome's eyes bulged at the sight as she struggled to raise her head.

"First time?" he asked her. Kagome nodded, looking petrified beyond all sense.

"I'm not..I'm not sure if you can fit it inside me..."

"Oh. You'll get used to it," he said simply. "I'll need you to use your mouth first." He swiped her hair off her face and guided his cock to her lips. "Pretend it's an ice lolly and suck on it." Kagome closed her eyes and nodded.

She licked its tip gingerly, circling it with her tongue. Then she pushed as much as she could into her mouth, trying to adjust to its girth. Her lips tightened to form a suction ring. She looked up to Inuyasha, her wet eyes frantic. Was she doing it right? Was he pleased? Inuyasha nodded, then coaxed some more length into her and before long he started to thrust into her mouth insistently.

It didn't take him long to explode into her mouth. That had been no warning. Kagome didn't know what to do, so she swallowed his cum.

Inuyasha fell into his knees--he hadn't come like that for a really long time. It felt strangely refreshing, as if he had been in the mountains. All thanks to his Kagome.

He sat back against the sliding door, and motioned Kagome to straddle him.

His right hand guided his cock into her while she clutched onto his shoulder for support. She could only manage to get in the tip before the sharp pain that followed discouraged her further.

Her breasts were swaying before his face. Inuyasha resumed his interest once more on them, using both hands to massage them. She stifled a moan as his mouth latched on a nipple.

Sensing she was having trouble fitting him in, Inuyasha held Kagome by her hips and began to slowly ease himself into her.

"So tight," he murmured.

"Is that.. Is that bad?"

"No.. It's...very good."

It took him sometime but he managed to get half of his length into her. It would do this time round, he told himself. He began to move his hips as her breasts jiggled before him.

The feeling of her warm slippery pussy clamped and sliding around his throbbing cock was undescribable. Kagome had him locked in a special, intimate embrace, and he wondered why it took him so long to reach this moment.

"Almost..almost there..." he said.

Kagome cried out, her insides spasming. It was too much for Inuyasha, and he quickly withdrew himself just in time. His cum erupted in spurts onto her body. Panting, he reached for his discarded sweater and wiped it off. The both of them sank into the floor like rag dolls, all the energy seeped out from their entwined bodies.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, between heavy breaths.

Kagome lifted her head up in surprise. Did he just...

"Inu..Inuyasha," she ventured. But he didn't hear her. He had caught fast asleep. Giggling, she kissed his nose and returned to lie beside him naked on the verandah.

A new life was waiting for her, with Inuyasha. She couldn't wait.

[ **A/N: So whatcha think** **of this oneshot** **? My regular readers should know I barely write InuKag so this is prolly different from my stories. Anyways do review if you've enjoyed** **it huahuahua]**


End file.
